Coming Home
by S.L
Summary: UNFINISHED Post GOF, James Potter suddenly finds himself alive when he should have been killed by Voldermort, he believes his family dead, and is somehow in the year 1999 how is this possible?
1. Alive Again

Coming Home

by S. L

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Helpless to stop the advance of the blinding beam of emerald green light, he was struck by its full force. Unaware that it was his own death that struggled to escape his body, he fell back screaming. It was the worst pain that he had ever experienced increased tenfold by the fact that he had failed his family.

With one final effort, he wrenched open his eyes so that they could take in their last sight of his wife. A heart wrenching pain gripped at his heart as he drifted into darkness, his wife's face blurring into the shadow.

It seemed to be taking a long time for him to die. In fact he hardly felt as if he were dying at all, if anything, he would say that the pain was subsiding. Desperate, he tried to open his eyes, only to find an endless darkness meeting his gaze. Then the world spun around him and he knew nothing more.

~

The pain that filled both his head and his heart was the first thing that he knew as he awoke. For long moments he lay where he had last fallen, not knowing how it was he still lived. The only conscious thought that drifted through his hurt was that he knew that they were dead. He had failed his family. His wife and son were dead and he had done nothing to prevent it.

Eventually tears crept up on him, filling up his still closed eyes and pouring down his cheeks. He didn't dare even to blink to brush away the tears, for fear of what his surroundings would show him. Nothing mattered anymore now that they were dead. He had been left with the horrible miracle of his life. He dared not move, he couldn't, he couldn't do anything, but think of them.

Thoughts of his wife's smiling face and her gentle hands flashed through his mind, followed by his son's giggles and bright eyes. They were gone. Yet for some unfair reason, he was still alive.

After the tears, too, had left him, he had nothing left to distract him. That was when the worst pain came. When there was nothing left to convey his grief except for his hearts dull and constant pain. All that he had left was to lay there and wait for his hopeful death. 

Slowly though, as he sunk into his own misery a fire of passion was sparked. A blinding rage had replaced his wish for death as the faces of his loved ones began to melt away, only to be replaced for the face of the one that had destroyed them. It was the face of a man whose name many feared to speak, the man who had dared to murdered his family: Voldemort.

One more name remained in his head, though this one represented a traitor. It was the name of one of his dearest friends, a man that he had entrusted not only his own life, but also the lives of his family. He was the one that he had had the mistaken idiocy to trust: Peter Pettigrew.

Voldemort and Peter Pettigrew; these were the ones who had destroyed his life. Just as now that he still had a life, he vowed he would destroy theirs.

With this new thought to fuel him, he ventured to open his eyes, at long last. It was a painful process, but slowly his surroundings began to sink in. He was lying in the middle of an overgrown ruin, staring straight up into a calm autumn sky. Cautiously he rose to his feet, barely trusting his own weight. Surprisingly he found that the movement did not add to his hurts. 

With remorseful care, he walked around what he soon recognized as what remained of his little den. He tried to deny it, but everything was there. He was in the outlined remains of the destroyed cottage that he had shared his final moments with his family.

A flash of gold, reflected by the morning sun, caught his eye admits the endless gray waste. He picked it up carefully, while holding in his breath. It was an engagement ring; the very one he had given his wife the day he had asked her to marry him. What used to be a sparkling symbol of their love, now sat in his palm, barely recognizable beneath the dirt and dust that caked it's remains.

Despite its change, he held it close to his heart for a moment as he remembered his wife, before tucking it into his pocket. She was gone and it was all that he had left of her. Everything else had been destroyed.

How long he spent in his ruined home, he did not know. He simply walked about remembering where every book had been shelved, where ever chair had sat and where all of his son's toys had fallen. They were all gone, but the memories remained. Memories he knew would haunt him for the rest of his damned life.

He spent the night there, as well as the next day, drawing within himself until he knew he could stay there no longer. Neither food or sleep seemed to matter to him anymore, but he knew he had to move on. He had to make those who had done this to him, to his family, pay.

With one last look at his ruined home under the sinking evening sun, James Potter disapperated.

~

Remus Lupin and Sirius Black had just sat down to a modest dinner when the sun sank beneath the horizon. Sirius had been staying in his friend's home a week now and he still loved it now, just as much as he ever had. The cozy cottage was as wonderful as Sirius could imagine, especially after spending the better part of a year in small wet caves, and he thirteen years before that in a cramped cell in Azkaban. To him, his friend's place was a palace, though many others would have seen it as disheveled and worn as Remus himself.

It had been difficult, but Sirius had finally completed his order to alert the old members of the Order of the Phoenix. Somehow he had managed to convince them all of his innocence, however painful it had been. He was still in danger though as the ministry and the muggles were still after him. Remus' place had been his last stop, where instructions were left for him to lay low until further contact from Dumbledore gave him new instructions.

Even at his friend's house, Sirius spent most of his time as Padfoot, due to his profile as an escaped convict. He transformed back into himself, only for meals and long talks with his friend. Though at times the transformations made him think of happier times with the old Marauders. Of them all only himself and Remus remained. As far as Sirius was concerned, Peter was as good as dead.

"Have you heard from Harry lately?" Remus asked as he relaxed in his chair.

The other man shook his shaggy head, causing slight amounts of dust to scatter into the air. It had been a while since he had been properly clean. Even in Remus' small house he saw little point since he spent much of his time as a dog on the dusty floor. "Not since last week, but I am expecting a letter any day now."

"Well let him know that I am thinking of him when you next write, will you?" Remus said looking down at his half-empty plate.

Sirius nodded as he chewed a slightly hard hunk of bread. Remus ate well enough, but did not have the money enough to afford anything lavish as a Hogwarts meal. That suited Sirius well enough, though, who had unfortunately grown used to living off of rats. Anything was better than rats.

"You know," Remus suddenly announced, "We really do need to get you cleaned up one of these days."

"Hey!" Sirius said indignantly. "I've been taking showers and I cut my beautiful hair!" He threw his still slightly long and tattered hair over his shoulders. He liked his hair long, he always had. Though he had gotten rid of his scruffy beard first thing. Also, with the help of some good food, his face was even beginning to fill out, which made him look much less sunken.

"Fine, fine," Remus said giving in. "Though when you begin to resemble Snape, I reserve the right to restrict you to the bathroom until you come out spotless."

Both friends shivered at the thought and exchanged disgusted smiles.

Before Sirius could make a retort however a knock sounded at the door. The two old friends glanced at each other, confusion written across their faces. "Expecting company?" Sirius had the time to ask before he changed into Padfoot, allowing his friend to answer the door.

Remus sat for a moment, while Padfoot cocked his head.

"Remus, it's me- let me in!" A slightly muffled voice called out.

Padfoot glanced up to meet Remus' puzzled gaze. Neither of them were exactly sure who 'me' was.

"Sirius isn't home and I need to talk to you! Come on Moony- let me in!" The voice rose angrily.

The two friends in the cabin could not have been more bewildered. No one ever called Remus by his old nickname, except the other Marauders, not even Harry did. Besides, who would ever try to catch Sirius at his home? His old family estate had been declared ministry property ages ago.

Warily, Remus stood, just as curious as Padfoot to find out who was calling at his door. Then with one last look at the big black dog, the tired looking man turned the handle and opened the door to his visitor.

Nothing could have prepared him for what faced him.

Immediately, what little color that remained in Remus' face, disappeared, as a slightly ruffled, but very alive looking James Potter stomped into the room. Remus didn't make any kind of a move to stop him, or even to close the door. He was frozen.

Padfoot merely whined and backed into the nearest corner, obviously distressed.

James seemed oblivious to the strange behaviors as he walked on until he reached the sofa. With a sigh he fell back and promptly placed his face in his palms.

"Moony, they're gone- both of them," his said, his voice slightly strangled. "That damn rat betrayed us! Lily-" he chocked, "She's- and Harry..."

Moments passed as the man sat alone, in obvious anguish. Neither the man at the door, or the cowering dog seemed to be able to make a move; both were still with shock. It was Padfoot who was the first to regain some sense, as he shuffled towards the sofa to get another look at the supposedly dead man.

The dog's whines were constant as he made his way, drawing James out of his short depression long enough to stare at the dog surprisingly. "Sirius," the man exclaimed. "Where have you been and- wait- what are you doing?" James blinked. "I don't-"

Before another word could be spoken, Sirius had transformed and thrown his arms around his old friend. Sirius hugged him as soundly as he could, as if to ensure himself that the image was real.

James embraced him back, not at all sure what had gotten into his friend, but deciding to amuse him anyhow. Over his shoulders, however, James mouthed a silent question to Remus, who just stared back blankly, confusing him all the more. Finally Sirius let him go, just as James began to choke for breath.

Looking incredulous, Sirius began to shake his head back and forth. "James... you're alive. Here. Alive! I'm- I'm so sorry..." no tears would come, but Sirius just sat staring at his friend, enveloped in an overwhelming sensation.

As Sirius broke down, Remus moved forward at last, allowing the door to fall shut behind him. James was swept up in another hug in a moment, but one not so long lived as Sirius'. Remus pulled back in wonder and gave a sort of strangled sob as he collapsed next to Sirius.

James, temporarily forgetting his grief, looked between his friends, bafflement peering from his questioning eyes. "What's wrong with you guys?"

Remus choked. "You're supposed to be, I mean, you are... well- dead." He whispered the word 'dead' as if speaking that truth would cause James to vanish instantly.

"Oh," James said, recoiling in slight understanding. "I suppose... I didn't- I don't now what happened." He looked away with tears in his eyes. "I couldn't do anything. He did something to me and then..." his throat closed slightly, it was suddenly too hard to go on. "Lily, and Harry..."

Sirius and Remus exchanged looks.

"I just had to go somewhere;" James went on, looking at his feet, unaware that his friends were still staring eagerly at him. They were soaking in his every move, remembering him, as if afraid that the next gust of wind would take him away again.

"Dumbledore will no doubt need to speak with me, and I suppose I'd best tell that sister of Lily's about her death. Not that she'd care, but, she does have the right to know..." His eyes filled with tears again. "And poor Harry... he never even had the chance to live."

At this statement, Sirius fell apart, desperately trying to breathe through a series of body wrenching coughs. Remus, however, remained in control and moved so that James was staring him the eye. "Ja-" he began and then thought better of it. "What do you think the date is?"  
James looked at Remus strangely as he blinked away some of his new tears. "November first I suppose, maybe second... I- I don't know how long I stayed in the ruins of Godric's Hollow, but it can't have been too long."

"November third actually," Remus answered and then leaned in closer. "And the year?" He added, as if this were very important.

"...1985, really Moony, I think you might be ill. When's the next full moon again?" James looked very confused now.

Sirius, promptly halted his coughing fit and Remus began running his hand through his hair in thought. "Oh dear, oh god, oh my," Remus said, overshadowed by Sirius' chanting of, "damn, damn, damn."

Remus halted his response, and smacked Sirius enough to end his, and stared back at James. "1985 you say? Do you know what happened, I mean exactly. It is very important that you tell us what happened, to every last detail."

Very much in the dark, James decided to oblige, knowing his friends would not end their puzzling behavior until he did. "It was on Halloween and Lily and I were in the living room. Lily had just put Harry to bed and then we heard this noise from outside. Someone knocked in the back door and I yelled at Lily to run..." James was speaking very slowly, as if reliving the memory in his mind.

"We- he threw a few curses. I couldn't go up against him though; he was much too powerful. He hit me with the crutacious curse and I just went down. I couldn't do anything more. Then," he paused in thought. "He was going to hit me with the killing curse, he might have, too, but something happened.

"All I know is that there was a lot of pain and then I blacked out. I don't know how long I was out for until I woke up in Godric's Hollow. It was a ruin though; I imagine the ministry made it look like that for whatever purposes they have, they always do strange things like that. Maybe it was for the muggles, I don't know. Anyways, I woke up and all I knew was that I was alive, but Lily and Harry were gone."

He finished, but his friends seemed to be at a loss for words.

"James,' Sirius said while his formerly dead friend tried to chase the thought away. "It's not 1985."

Remus followed his friend's lead, while James looked up in surprise. "It's the year 1999."

A look of disbelief and uncertainty spread across the old Marauder's face. His tears were gone. "What do you mean it's 1999? I've gone forward in time... From 1985 to 1999?"

James looked for the statement to be a joke, but both of his friends met his gaze seriously. He shook his head in doubt. One did not jump forward in time fourteen years, just like that. It just couldn't happen. 

Remus Lupin, or Moony as he once was known, suddenly didn't look the same as James had left him only weeks ago. James peered closer, thinking that the differences would be hard to find, but finding that surprisingly, they weren't at all. Remus was much more worn, and new lines framed his mouth and eyes. His hair was flecked with gray and his robes were shabbier than they had ever been. He looked about the house. It contained much of the same furniture, and some new, but it all looked so worn.

Sirius Black, or Padfoot, did not look like himself at all, and it was a wonder, James thought, that he had not noticed it sooner. His old best friend looked haunted. There in his eyes, where a look a mischief and happiness had once lurked was now replaced only with pain and darkness. His usually well kept hair was not tied back in the silky black ponytail that Padfoot had once worn proudly, but hung about his face in twisted masses, looking not much better than Snape's. His robes were just as dirty as Remus' and hung off his once muscular body as if he hadn't had a good meal in years.

"Sirius, Remus?" James said, as if recognizing his friends for the first time, now that he had got a good look at them. "Is it- true?"

They nodded, shock displayed clearly on their features. Now he understood, now he knew why they had acted so strangely when he had come in. They had believed him dead for the past fourteen years. From the look of the two, it seemed as if those years had not been easy either.

Loosing his breath James looked at his old friends. Then he sighed in disbelief and placed his head in his hands again, and he cried.


	2. Truths

Coming Home  
  
by S. L  
  
  
  
Sirius Black watched his friend through the eyes of a dog. James Potter had quit his quiet body wrenching sobs after a short period of time, but had spent nearly the entire night sitting on the low couch just staring into nothingness.  
  
Both Remus and Sirius had decided to leave him alone for a bit. Both retreating to their own frames of mind to marvel at their friends life. After so many years he'd just come walking through the door if not a day had passed. What had happened? Whatever it was, Sirius decided, he loved it. For bringing his best friend and Harry's father back to them. How it happened didn't really matter, so long as he really was here.  
  
He dared not fall asleep unless by some chance he'd wake up to find it all a dream. So instead he watched and waited for his friend to speak the first word.  
  
That time came scarcely a few moments after dawn. "Padfoot? Moony?" He questioned his voice emotionless. The two walked over to the couch. Remus to sit beside him and Sirius to lay his shaggy head on his friend's knee and stare at him through puppy eyes.  
  
"Tell me what's happened. Tell me Pettigrew died. Tell me he was at least put in Azkaban for the murder of Lily and Harry."  
  
Remus and Sirius exchanged frightened looks, they'd forgotten to tell him about Harry! Sirius was so surprised he transformed right there, to fall backwards onto the slightly dirty floor.  
  
"But... James-" the name sounded foreign on his tongue. It had been so long. "Harry... he," Sirius winced. "He's alive, he never died."  
  
The old Marauder's head flew up instantly to glare at Sirius through some of the most hate filled eye's he'd ever seen. Not the most hate filled eyes, those believe it or not belonged to Harry whenever someone spoke Voldemort's name.  
  
"Don't even joke Padfoot, I swear..." he threatened, Sirius gave a silent thank you when Remus interrupted.  
  
"No, truly James. He didn't die." James hesitated, Remus never lied- unless you counted his secret about being a werewolf.  
  
The anger reduced from his eyes to be replaced with disbelief and hope. "That's impossible." That was all he said.  
  
"Really," Remus continued, on the edge of his seat. "He's very much alive, I've seen him myself. He never died that night."  
  
It took a moment for this to process then James jumped forward and grabbed Remus' arm painfully. "Lily?" He said desperately.  
  
Sirius was the one to sadly shake his head. "No, she died shortly after you, I mean when we thought you..."  
  
"How then?" James said, clinging to the fact that his son could possibly be alive. "Voldemort leaves no witnesses, not even children. When he kills, he kills ruthlessly."  
  
"Voldemort was defeated fourteen years ago," Remus said quickly, wincing as if waiting for a reaction.  
  
"What?" Was all James said in a low unbelieving tone.  
  
Sirius took his cue. "On Halloween 1985 Voldemort arrived in Godric's Hollow with the intent of murdering the Potters."  
  
"First he supposedly killed you, James, after a small struggle then he went upstairs." Remus continued.  
  
"There he was confronted by Lily whom died by the killing curse. Next he turned on one year old Harry Potter."  
  
"Make no mistake Voldemort tried to kill Harry, he did, sent the killing curse right at him." Remus fingered his own forehead momentarily.  
  
Sirius moved his hand realizing he was doing so as well. He'd never expected to be explaining the story of the famous Harry Potter to his own dead father. "It hit him too, right on his forehead, but... something happened and it sort of- bounced off I guess."  
  
James' eyes widened.  
  
"Struck Voldemort," a pause in Remus' turn. "It was said he was killed instantly. Only a scarce few know that in fact it ripped him from his body to send him as a wraith into the world. Harry lived."  
  
"The-Boy-Who-Lived, the famous Harry Potter. That's what he was called after that night. Everyone in our world knows his name, he is the symbol of security and safety in our hearts. Lord Voldemort has been gone these past fourteen years since then. No one really knows the exact truth."  
  
Remus looked across the room to Sirius. "I suspect Dumbledore does, and Harry too. They have far too many secrets."  
  
Then there was silence. A silence so empty you could fell it ringing in your bones. It was that kind of silence that sends chills up your spine. Sirius shivered slightly.  
  
"First you want me to believe that my son is alive," James went on incredulously, his face unreadable. "And now that he defeated the Dark Lord?"  
  
The werewolf and convict nodded miserably. James laughed in their face. Laughing like a madman.  
  
The two friends waited a moment growing increasingly angrier. Or at least Sirius was, confirmed so by the dangerous look in his eyes that had lead many to believe him a murderer and a criminal and eventually a convict.  
  
"Do you want proof?" Remus said suddenly on his feet proving his irritation. "Perhaps you'd like to read about it in 'Rise and Fall of the Dark Lord' or 'Harry Potter- a Hero's Tale' or maybe even in 'The Potter Phenomenon: The Story of The-Boy-Who-Lived' I have them all if you'd like."  
  
Remus looked absolutely furious and Sirius was actually surprised. It took a lot to make the outwardly calm Moony mad. Even the night in the shrieking shack he hadn't reacted badly.  
  
"James you're sitting here in front of us laughing at history. Our history, your history, your son's history. How is this any more unbelievable than our fourteen years dead best friend suddenly showing up on my doorstep acting as if not a day had passed since we'd last seen one another. Things have indeed changed." He smiled a bit, this was very unlike the Remus Sirius remembered, he couldn't begin to comprehend what James was thinking.  
  
"I believe you, though perhaps I have gone a bit mad. I believe that you truly are James Potter, somehow brought back to us. How? I have no clue. And I want you to be here, really I do, and more than anything- Harry. Imagine. For fourteen years he's lived with no parents wishing for nothing more than to see them just once."  
  
Remus seemed to have said all he wished to say, he threw his hands up in the air and walked upstairs. This was hard for all of them. Sirius just transformed back into a dog and curled around himself. There was just too much to think about.  
  
~  
  
If that was too much to think about for Sirius it was by far too much for James. Jumping fourteen years into the future to hear that his wife was dead and Voldemort was defeated by his own son was just far too much to think about. He couldn't handle it all. His head was bursting with all this.  
  
He couldn't believe this though could he? Deep down he knew his friends would never lie to him, but how did he know they were still his friends? For them it had been fourteen years since they'd seen him. For him it was just as hard, he'd jumped from a time when their friendship was being pulled to the limits. Peter had already proven how much of a true friend he was, what about Sirius and Remus? Could he really trust them.  
  
Of course, he told himself. Peter always was different than the others. Remus had always stuck by him and he felt terrible that he had ever doubted him just because he was a werewolf. Sirius was like a brother, his best friend... belatedly he also realized that Sirius was Harry's godfather. That if Sirius was here, Harry should be too.  
  
"Sirius!" He said in a high whisper jumping to his feet. Padfoot was asleep underneath the table, why he was in that form he didn't know. His friend didn't move. James reasoned though that he'd been thinking for a long time and well past lunch and Sirius had probably fallen asleep.  
  
He hadn't though. After a moment Padfoot just lifted his head to stare at his friend through sorry eyes.  
  
"I want to talk to you about Harry."  
  
Cautiously the dog transformed into the haunted looking man. "He really is alive James, it is true. Why do you think we'd lie?"  
  
James bowed his head. It was all too much to take in at once. At last, though, he believed them. "I know, I just... you're his godfather. You've been taking care of him right? It must have been nice... with no Voldemort to bother you anymore..."  
  
The apologetic and downright frightened look James was rewarded was not at all what he'd expected.  
  
"James," Sirius said at long last. "Voldemort is gone, but life has been far from... nice for either Harry or I. Even Remus."  
  
"I don't understand." James didn't.  
  
A worn hand reached up to rub Sirius' face, his hair fell across his eyes. "I'm in hiding right now James. That's why I spend most of my time as Padfoot, that's why we're in this secluded old place. It's to keep people from knowing I'm even alive. The entire muggle and wizarding world is after my blood. I've spent the last thirteen years in Azkaban under a life sentence and escaped."  
  
There was another, now all too familiar, shocked silence. "Azkaban? You? How?" James heart was pounding. How did his best friend wind up in the most feared prison there was?  
  
That look of intense hatred and fear crossed Sirius' face until James barely recognized him. "Pettigrew," was all he said before his features composed themselves to that of sorrow. "I'm so sorry James," he continued in a quavering voice. "It's my fault, all of it... that Voldemort ever came to Godric's Hollow in the first place. I suggested Peter, I never knew..."  
  
James was beside his friend in an instant, though it had been many years for Sirius, James still knew the other man as his best friend. He was ashamed for doubting him before. "Exactly Sirius, you never knew! None of it was your fault! It's Peter, all Peter..." He choked back a sob. "None of it would have happened if not for Peter. You haven't been letting this bother you all this time have you?"  
  
Pulling away Sirius nodded. "Thirteen years under top security of the dementors has let me relive those memories."  
  
"How?" Was all the words James could find to say.  
  
Bitterly Sirius shook his head. "I had arranged to check on Peter before I went into hiding, he wasn't there. I knew what happened immediately and went to Godric's Hollow, but I was too late." He spoke in a flat, monotone voice. Unemotional. It was easier that way. "Hagrid was there taking Harry under Dumbledore's orders. Hagrid wouldn't let me have him, said I was to take it up with Dumbledore, but I couldn't do that yet.  
  
"I went after Pettigrew then, the rat had run knowing he'd have many after him. Both the ministry and Death Eaters. I found him first, the next day. I confronted him, but we were in the middle of a crowded muggle street. He yelled for everyone to hear that I had betrayed you and Lily. What he did next was a blur. He blased the street apart killing twelve muggles, then cut off his own finger and transformed. He dissapeared into the sewers, the ministry arrived minutes later to find me laughing and crying at it all.  
  
"They thought I was insane, and the muggles had heard what Pettigrew had said. The ministry also knew that I was your known secret keeper. I was charged with your murders, and the muggles, and Pettigrews, as well as being a Death Eater. Pettigrew got the Order of Merlin First Class for his bravery and I got a life sentence to Azkaban."  
  
Neither of the reunited friends could speak for a long moment. James was trying to process this all. His best friend had been framed, because he wasn't there to defend him. No one, but his dearest friends had known of the switch, and as a result Sirius had been convicted a murderer. Which meant Harry had not lived with Sirius as planned.  
  
"Sirius," James said at last, apprehensively. "Who does Harry live with?" There were a thousand possibilities whirling through his mind, but only one that stood out as truly awful.  
  
Sirius cringed and looked at his feet for answers. "The Dursleys."  
  
  
  
*Once again sorry about the delay if you haven't heard I was having horrible trouble updating. FFN wouldn't let me for some reason and I don't know why, but now I think I've got it. I'm just trying to catch up to updates and all that now, so please hold with me. Hope you like the chapter and all that and just thanks for EVERYONE for reviewing! I'd post your names, but my computer is being slow and stupid and it'll take far too long, sorry! 


	3. Harry Potter

Coming Home  
  
by S. L  
  
  
  
James leapt to his feet immediately. "Durlseys!" He roared, his face contorted with anger. "He lives with the Durlseys! As in my wife's evil sister and her horrible husband!"  
  
"Don't forget their pig of a son Dudley." Sirius added, not missing the change.  
  
The outburst had roused Remus from upstairs who was smiling slightly. "Told him about the muggles huh?" He said, Sirius smiled and nodded. Of course neither thought it was a laughing matter, but their friends reaction was funny.  
  
James ignored them, sitting down with a blank stare. "He was raised by them. I can't believe it. They hate magic!" He looked at Sirius in disbelief.  
  
"Yes, actually they do," Sirius said sobering up. "Hagrid had to pick Harry up himself and take him to Hogwarts, they burnt all of Harry's letters. Harry didn't even know he was famous until he turned eleven. Thought you and Lily had died in a car crash too," Sirius held up his hands as James began to argue. "Not to worry though, Hagrid punished them right enough."  
  
For a moment no words were spoken. "He knows who you are though right Padfoot?" James said at last. He couldn't bare his own son not knowing who his godfather was. "He knows you're innocent right?"  
  
Sirius and Remus exchanged glances.  
  
"That's a funny story actually," Remus said in such a tone that told him it wasn't a funny story at all. "You see, in Harry's third year I was hired as the Defense teacher. That also happened to be the same year Sirius escaped from Azkaban."  
  
James' thoughts were turned back to Sirius. How horrible life had been to him. "How?" He said. "It's impossible, you'd go insane."  
  
"James you're in a very unbelieving mood tonight," Sirius sighed. "You see everyone believed Peter dead and thought me your murderers, I was the only one who knew the truth. I kept my sanity, I think by knowing I was innocent. That thought couldn't be taken away from me. It kept me alive. For thirteen years. Then one day Fudge, he's the minister now," James snorted. He had been in line for the position, or at least was headed towards it. "Came to check up on things and I asked him for his paper and told him I missed doing the crossword."  
  
"That scared him," Remus laughed. "That you'd stayed so sane, the ministry thought it was some dark trick. Still do in fact."  
  
"Yes," Sirius sighed again. "Well I got the paper and on the front cover I see the one rat who'd been haunting me all this time. Posing as a family pet for the past thirteen years! Perched on the shoulder of a boy! I knew it was him, his front toe was missing. I knew it was him.  
  
"The idea that he was alive and I was the only one who knew it helped me gain strength. Until I was fit enough to slip through the dementors in my animungi form and swim to shore. No one knew about us then."  
  
Remus took over. "Like I said that was the same year I was teaching. Harry... well he has some knack for picking up trouble and is known for making it his business," he smiled and shook his head. "He believed the stories about Sirius as did everyone else, as did I. I didn't tell him who I was, but it was so wonderful to see him James. So much like you- and Lily. I did my best to protect Harry from Sirius, who was believed to be after Harry."  
  
"For you see, everyone knew I was trying to get to Hogwarts where Peter posed as the pet of one of Harry's dorm mates. Only everyone thought I was trying to get to Harry. It took me all year to get to the rat. Sometime in May I think I finally managed it. Pulled the boy, Ron, also Harry's best friend, into the shrieking shack. He was holding the rat, his pet. Of course Harry and their other friend Hermoine followed. Got my wand away from me and cornered. They wouldn't listen to me. Thought I was going to kill Harry. Harry was going to... well he wanted revenge for what he'd thought I'd done."  
  
"I had seen it happen," Remus continued. "And everything finally made sense. I knew Sirius to be innocent and knew that Pettigrew was really the traitor, it was the only way. I came in then and I must say I scared the kids by helping Sirius. We explained things of course and revealed Pettigrew. They believed us."  
  
"Snape," was all Sirius said with a growl. "He had also seen and come after us, but the kids had knocked him out. Too many hexes, he's a teacher up at the school." He quickly explained. "So the kids believed us and I had Pettigrew to prove my innocence. We all made our way to the castle."  
  
Remus licked his lips, sorrow filled his eyes. "It was a full moon. In the excitement we'd all forgotten. Then the kids knew what I was and managed to get away as did Peter. Sirius drove me into the forest, but then the dementors came."  
  
"I was nothing against them, I couldn't go back." It was the most afraid James had ever seen his friend. His eyes shone with fear. "Harry drove them off, but there were so many. He got them away though and fainted just in time for Snape to wake up and get us back to the castle."  
  
"He still thought Sirius guilty and probably still does. Sirius was held in a room awaiting the kiss." James shivered as Remus said this. He couldn't bear to think somehow he'd be responsible for his best friend losing his soul. For not being alive to defend him.  
  
Sirius shook his head with an ironic smile. "There was some business with a time turner then and the help of Dumbledore. Harry and his friend Hermoine had managed to get me out of the school on the back of a hippogriff! Amazing it was. I've been looking for Peter ever since, though I'm doing my best to try and help Harry out. Dumbledore knows of my innocence."  
  
"We're in hiding," Remus finished. "Waiting for orders from Dumbledore. Have been almost ever since. I stopped teaching that year."  
  
James was silent for a long moment. "Pettigrew got away then?" He was answered by two vengeful nods. He decided to move onto a better topic. "Harry then, tell me about Harry." His eyes filled with tears at the thought. His son was a baby only yesterday for him.  
  
Both of his friends lit up at this subject. "Smart James, he's even smarter than you," Remus put in. "I taught him a patronus charm in only a couple of months!"  
  
"Months?" James said stunned. "It took me over a year to learn it!"  
  
"And Quidditch!" Sirius leaned forward. "Youngest house seeker in a century! Best one there is too! Became a member of the team his first year!"  
  
"First year?" James echoed again, stunned once more.  
  
Remus, too, leaned forward. "Nice as well and very mannered. Doesn't take his fame to be anything, but a nuisance. Brave too."  
  
James blinked his eyes for a few moments. "And house? What house is he in?"  
  
Both of his friends smiled. "Gryffindor!" They said in unison. James smiled.  
  
For the rest of the day James felt truly happy. He was with his friends, alive as was Harry. They talked about many things. About Harry, and his friends, about how Hogwarts had changed, about Hogwarts in their day, and also about how the world in general had changed. Fourteen years of history was a lot to catch up on. Fourteen years without Voldemort, was wonderful.  
  
"I still can't believe Voldemort's gone." James said in wonder. It was well past dusk, but still they hadn't stopped talking. His friends exchanged fearful looks, they seemed to be doing a lot of that. "What?" He said.  
  
Sirius looked away, his mouth hard, just a moment ago he'd be laughing. "That's the problem- he's not."  
  
James sat up instantly. "You said Harry defeated him- you said so!" He had finally gotten over his initial shock and now was in wonder that his son could do such a thing.  
  
"I said no one knew what happened that night, other than he disappeared. Disappeared, but he wasn't truly gone. He regained power about a month ago. That's another reason why we're hear. The Order has been resumed, and we're waiting on instruction."  
  
Thoughts whirled about James head. "But you said- he's really back? And I thought that..."  
  
A knock at the door interrupted anything anyone was going to say at that moment. With a terrified look Sirius shoved James into the closet and transformed while Remus answered the door cautiously.  
  
"Headmaster!" James heard, rather than saw his friend say. He peered through a crack in the door in time to see Dumbledore as he'd always known him enter the room with his arms under a bundle that resembled a small person. "Is that-?"  
  
"Yes," Dumbledore said angrily. James noticed then that his face was lined with a fury he'd never seen before. "It's Harry. I need you to watch him for tonight."  
  
Remus hurriedly nodded while Sirius transformed. "You're not holding him are you!" Remus said incredulously.  
  
"No, of course not, but he's already broken my suspension charm three times on the way over and I don't want him to fall. Here Sirius, you take him."  
  
Sirius was all too keen to take James' son from the old man's arms and lay him gently on the couch. James' eyes filled with tears knowing that that was his son. He caught a glimpse of untidy black hair, just like his.  
  
"What happened?" Remus was saying.  
  
Dumbledore was shaking with fury. "Death Eaters, after him again. Did well on his own while we came. Protected the muggles against two of them. Knocked out a third. Very well indeed, don't know how he did it. I've got to go back and clean things up though. I must also deal with the muggles..." He barred his teeth and his eyes flashed. "I must discuss their care of Harry over the years, seems they haven't been as apt as I was lead to believe."  
  
Sirius muttered something that sounded suspiciously like. "I could have told you that."  
  
James shifted his gaze away from Harry, his son, back to Dumbledore. The old man was speaking with Remus in a hushed tone nodding towards Harry at the couch. Then he turned to go.  
  
"Albus wait," Remus called after him while tripping over the edge of the couch. "There's something we need to talk to you about and-"  
  
Dumbledore held up his hands. "Not now, I'll be back in a bit. Tell me then."  
  
Then with one last huff of anger he dissaperated. The other two men in the room looked at one another. James pushed his way out of the closet and made his way over to the couch mesmerized by the form of his son.  
  
"That's Harry?" He said interrupting his friends hushed discussion. They broke apart and looked at him.  
  
"Yes James," Remus said. "You really should go upstairs though, if he woke up and saw you-"  
  
He just continued to stare. He couldn't see his son's face, but the messy hair was definitely marked him as a Potter. "He was attacked? Who would attack him?"  
  
"Death Eaters," Sirius said just as Remus said, "never mind." The two glared at on another, but Sirius won. "Harry is Voldemort's number one enemy. Ever since Halloween..."  
  
James looked up. "You mean a couple nights ago for me? That night, when..." he choked back a sob. "He wants to kill Harry?"  
  
"Yes James, that had been his attention all along. Even on Halloween," Remus interrupted. "But really, if he wakes up and sees you, I mean. He can't just see his father alive after all these years, you'll shock him."  
  
Both men moved forward to try to urge James away, but he wouldn't have it. He just wanted to watch his sleeping son. The son only a few days ago he'd held in his arms and watched as his wife sung him lullabies. Now he was fourteen years older in less than a week. He couldn't believe it.  
  
"No," he said finally. "I won't go."  
  
"The invisibility cloak," Sirius said suddenly. "Dumbledore brought Harry's trunk, and I know he's got the cloak in there somewhere."  
  
James listened halfheartedly while his friends scurried to the door and began to riffle through his son's things. Somewhere in the back of his mind something clicked. The invisibility cloak, Harry's invisibility cloak, was that his old invisibility cloak?  
  
Before he could think about it anymore the once familiar soft sheet was thrown over him and he was pushed into a chair.  
  
"Stay there, if you will. Don't touch him and don't wake him," Sirius said somewhat sternly then took his place as Padfoot, sleeping next to Harry. Sirius was acting more of the father than Harry's true dad was.  
  
The thought that Sirius was more of Harry's dad than him sent a wave of jealousy over him, but that soon subsided. Just to see his son sleeping there, peacefully, and he'd thought he was dead. Even if he was immeasurably older.  
  
How long they all sat there, James lost track of yet again. Time seemed to have been nonexistent since he had arrived here. He just sat there staring at his sleeping son, his chest rising and falling with each breath. Up... then down... then in... then out... until suddenly it stopped.  
  
James blinked unsure of what had happened to the rhythmic breathing, he bent over his son, daring to brush the wave of messy hair from his face. There he could see the scar, he looked over to Sirius, whom luckily hadn't noticed any exchange, he was, James remembered, invisible. Then he turned back to Harry and was met with two startling green eyes, Lily's eyes, staring right back at him.  
  
  
  
*Sorry about the lateness guys, I'm trying to catch up again. Alright then... hope you liked the chapter and please review! Also thanks to those who did last chapter!  
  
~Kelzery  
  
~RedFeather  
  
~Dash and Stash  
  
~Genevieve  
  
~Kaylin  
  
~prongsjr  
  
~*beca*  
  
~Starlight  
  
~vmr  
  
~Nicky  
  
~Phoenix  
  
~Taracollowen  
  
~Shadowdancer  
  
~Sandrine Black  
  
~tsuki tatsu  
  
~starkitty  
  
~AngelStar88: huh, I'd like to hear you explain to my parents that I need a computer so I can post new chapters online, I've been trying to get a new one forever  
  
~child of shadows  
  
~Celtic Ember: thanks for the help  
  
~Bumblebee Bucy  
  
~Erin Potter: THANKS!!  
  
~arcee  
  
~smile7499: actually I haven't worked that out myself yet, but it'll be explained in future chapters, once I figure out what the hell I'm doing  
  
~Mademoiselle Gabrielle 


End file.
